Heavenly Encounter
by Heartened Depression
Summary: Renowned 'The Heaven's Princess', Sakura celebrates on Earth. But, Fate had more than one reason for Sasuke to find her amulet...read and review please!
1. The Heavenly Princess

Ok so here is my new fanfic.

Review and tell me wat u think

**Chapter One- The Heaven's Princess**

The angel's form shook violently as it was thrown towards the darkness. The black vortex swirled as the white haired woman was thrust inward. Her body slowly dissolved into the pit of death, leaving a pink haired goddess to deal with the demon who had attacked her.

Sakura stood, frozen, as she watched her mother disappear. Her mind was blank, and her heart was throbbing in pain. That was her mother, her only living blood, and now she was all alone. And with a demon. A blood-sucking demon at that.

The ocean-eyed-demon thrust towards Sakura. She barely dodged its large claw as she pushed herself to fight for her mother. Sakura's hand shot outwards in an attempt to block the swirling fire speeding towards her. The red-orange matter disappeared in the goddess' hand as she used her angelic power to absorb the horrendous death tole.

The demon form shook with laughter. The horrific sound pounded on Sakura's eardrums, making her flinch. The cruelty could be heard in the Corpal Demon's voice. It's black lips curved upward into a terrifying smile. Two pearl-white fangs poked out grinning at Sakura as she swiftly turned to stare the demon in the eye.

"Bican No Shama Kahana Pytana…" She murmured twisting her hands threw the air in strange signs.

A white light erupted from the pink haired girl's hands. It swiveled around her body and shot towards the Corpal. It gasped as it realized she was using the technique of refinement. It's crimson-black hands came together and then separated in a flash to create a vortex in between the on goers. The demon hurriedly entered the new dimension in attempt to be spared from the life threatening power surging towards him.

To his dismay, as he was entering the vortex, the white light clung to his hand, sucking his freedom away. His soul shot out of his body and towards the ground.

That's one less demon to worry about for one-hundred years… 

_He'll be in pain and agony for a while now…._

Sakura frowned as reality hit back to her. Her mother had been killed. Oh no. Her one family member left. The _queen_ of the angels. And a mere demon had accomplished it. Only because Sakura had been naïve.

_ 2 years later _

" I, Hatake Kakashi, proudly present thee, Haruno Sakura, the duty of the heaven's princess." The white haired man began. A smile promoted its self onto his worn face.

Sakura smiled, as she greedily snatched the scepter from her formal sensei's hand. The scepter's design was similar to that of her mother's. A blue orb was steadily placed at the top of the silver staff. Light erupted from every crease in the stone. A hand dived towards the decorated prop. Sakura shifted, leaving the hand in mid air.

"Ohh… come on Sakura… I wanna touch it!" A blonde whined.

"Later." Sakura hissed as the 'elder's' raised their eyebrows. She could tell they were having second thoughts about her placement.

Kakashi fumbled into a throne-like chair as Sakura gracefully crossed the white room to speak with the elders. His hands shot upwards towards his worn features to support his tired head. He had not slept in three days. He had been too busy fixing things for today, so that Sakura would have the time of her life.

Sakura approached the three hooded masters silently. Nervousness ate at her insides, tearing at her raw nerves. She gripped her blue kimono's sides in an attempt to occupy her hands.

"Haruno Sakura…" The all spoke together.

"We, the heavenly elders, hereby declare you, the Heaven's princess." They finished. Their cloaked forms disappeared quickly into a puff of smoke as congratulations were thrown Sakura's way.

"Thanks guys." She gratefully said, while hugging Naruto.

"So, Sakura, I see you have finally accomplished your goal. Ino and your mother would be proud." Temari stated.

Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, Ino would be proud, she would probably have us down on Earth partying right now if she… was still…

Alive…" Sakura whispered the last words.

"I… miss Ino… more than mother…"

Flashback 

"_Hey! Billboard Brow! Come on!" A blonde exclaimed._

_Sakura smiled as she rushed towards here friend. Her fingers were securely wrapped around a locket, located on here neck._

"_Yeah, Ino-Pig?" She asked still smiling. _

"_I wanna go down on Earth, Sakura."_

"_Ino… it's dangerous, what if someone discovers us in angelic form…" Sakura whined._

_Sakura's hand dropped from the silver locket as she argued with her friend. Worry plastered its self onto her porcelain features._

Knowing Ino, she'll been seen in the first hour trying to show off to some guy…

_Ino shrugged._

"_Sakura, I'm going. If you want to come, follow me, if not, stay here." She said._

_Ino silently disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sakura sighed._

What am I going to get myself into this time?

"_Ino…"_

"… _Sakura, one more hour here… please…"_

"_Fine."_

_Sakura and Ino waddled threw the streets. They had masked their appearance hours ago, and had not been spotted by a demon yet. But the masking could only be done once a day and the effect on them was wearing off. Soon, a demon would see through the shield of light and attack them._

_Sakura's emerald eyes darted towards the street as a scream erupted. She immediately took off into a run, expecting Ino to follow. She rounded a corner, nearly being ran over by a car. She barely dodged it._

_Another scream came from where Sakura was previously. She screamed Ino's name, wanting her to be near. The response was two more screams. One, from Ino, and another _from_ a lady a while away._

Who do I chose…

_Sakura stood, frozen, like a scared child._

I can't lose Ino, no…

I can't lose her like I lost mother!

I have to be strong!

Sakura turned onto her heels and darted towards her previous location. Her feet pounded against the hard cement sidewalk. People stepped aside as she continued to run.

_She arrived to an ally. Ino screamed again. She was huddled in a corner and Sakura could barely make out a large form hovering above her._

NO! INO!

Sakura gathered a green light into her palm. It flowed upwards creating a sword. It became solid, making a green blade.

Sakura ran forward and thrust towards the demon's back. It howled a blood-curling scream. She dropped the blade and defended her ears. Ino did the same. As the high-pitched scream came to a halt, Ino thrust upwards, punching the demon's underbelly… its weak point.

The demon screamed in pain again. It then gathered a red glare in its hand and threw towards Ino. A hole was formed between her stomach.

"NOOOO!" Sakura screamed.

The demon disappeared as Sakura ran to her departing friend. She gathered Ino in her arms and swayed her back and forth.

"Ino! No! Ino, you promised!

You promised you wouldn't leave me!

You gave me your word!

DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sakura wailed.

Ino's body shifted.

"Sakura,…

I'm not leaving you…

Remember… when an angel dies…

They are reincarnated…

I…

I'll miss you…

Billboard…

Brow…" She whispered. Her body soon fell limp in Sakura's arms.

**End Flashback**

"Sakura… she's still out there…just in a human form." Naruto began.

"I know. Come on guys, I don't want to be a depressive person on the best day of my life… lets have some fun…

And for Ino's sake…

I wanna have it

On Earth." She stated smiling.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

OK, there is chapter one. I hoped you liked. I wanted to do something a little different on this one, so I'm making an angels, human, demon fanfic for Naruto.

Hope you liked and plz review and tell me what you thought.

:D Heartened Depression

**Worst pickup line EVER:** 'I might not be Fred Flintstone, but I'll make your bedrock.'

XD


	2. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I –sadly—do not own ANY of the Naruto characters… which sux your mom's balls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol. joking momma's boyz.

Ok so here is chappy twelve of my new story that I think is doing farely well.

So please review… 3 reviews buy u a new chapter!!!! (wow this is bad I have to hoax u ppl into reviewing)

**RECAP:**

"Sakura… she's still out there…just in a human form." Naruto began.

"I know. Come on guys, I don't want to be a depressive person on the best day of my life… lets have some fun…

And for Ino's sake…

I wanna have it

On Earth." She stated smiling.

**END RECAP:**

"…"

"Come on guys… please!"

"Sakura…"

"I know Tenten, it's dangerous right…how come you don't ever take a risk like Ino did, what… are you afraid Neji won't like you if you disobey the rules?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Well, Ino wouldn't have died if—" Tenten was cut off.

"GUYS!" Temari yelled. Everyone in the room turned to face the fan- wielding girl.

"I think we should go." Everyone except Sakura gasped at Temari's remark.

Sakura jumped and chanted a 'whoohoo' as Naruto exited the room to prepare for the nights dilemma. His spiky blonde hair was wrapped in the thoughts of the byakugan wielding girl.

Tenten sighed, along with Kakashi. They were both thinking the same thing; 'Help.'

"Right. Tenten, I'll leave things to you that Sakura doesn't get in too much trouble. It does seem since Ino died that she has taken up her old habits…" He trailed off.

"Right." Tenten stated with another loud sigh.

Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke and left the room to the four girls. The white room glittered with jewels of every shape and size. A large window was located to the right of the large wooden doorframe; decorated in green curtains.

A smile grazed Sakura and Temari's lips as Tenten and Hinata exited the room.

"Nice save, Tem Tem. So I take we'll be going then…

alone…" Sakura asked.

"Of course, my fair lady…" Temari choked between laughs.

I hope Naruto won't be mad at me for going without him, though I'm sure he caught the winks Temari was giving me…

Sakura darted towards the wooden frame. She rounded the corner and sped towards 'her so called room'. Once inside, she securely locked the door and headed for her closet. She grabbed every outfit that would pass as what they called 'fashionable' on Earth.

She decided on a pair of blue jeans, and a light pink halter-top. Her shoes consisted of pink slip-ons.

"Now, for the amulet…" She said aloud, while crossing the blue room to a large pedestal. A small silver chain rested upon it. A diamond pendant carved into the shape of a heart was attached. Sakura smiled as she slipped it around her bare neck.

I miss you mom…

This necklace is the only thing that reminds me of you anymore… seeing as how it was yours…

She crossed the room once more and grabbed a hold of the cold handle attached to her door. She took one last look at her scepter lying on her bed before exiting.

She hurriedly made her way throughout the castle to Temari's room. Sakura arrived to find Temari in a black tank top and gray mini-skirt with black high heels on.

"Nice. Can we go now Tem Tem?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Yeah."

A bright light illuminated around Sakura and Temari as they gathered a red light in the midst of their palms. It circled around each body three times before the room was emptied.

"OH! I'm having so much fun Saki-Paki…" Temari exclaimed. Sakura sweat-dropped at her new nickname.

"Saki-Paki?! What the?" She gasped. Temari smirked.

"It fits you well."

They strode down the dark street chatting about previous attempts to flirt with mortals. Neither had had ANY luck.

Sakura's hand shot up towards her neck to hold her amulet. She grasped air.

"OH NO!" She gasped.

"What?! Sakura…?!"

"Mom's amulet… it's gone!" Tears threatened to face down Sakura's porcelain face.

They broke into a run searching on their hands and knees for the necklace. No mortal could get a hold of it. If they did and figured out how to accumulate its powers, the world would be doomed.

Sakura's tears flooded freely down her face as she clawed at the cement for the pendant. Her hands hit something ruff and she looked upwards. Jade met Onyx.

Time Froze.

…

…

…

…

…

…

The sat there staring into one another's soul. The connection broke when the raven-haired teen grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her upwards.

"Is… erm…

Can I help…

you… erm…" He inquired.

Sakura gave an anxious but graceful smile. Her pink locks dangled and she spoke.

"I lost my necklace, and it was my mom's… she wore it when she …

died…" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He replied.

"My name's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She cast a long sad look at the road.

Where could mom's amulet be?

Sasuke's featured knotted into a tangle of concentration. His spiky raven hair swayed with the wind.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"A diamond heart." Sakura replied.

Temari approached them. She looked Sasuke up and down, making sure he wasn't a demon.

"Sakura… I… couldn't find." Temari said, sneaking glances at Sasuke.

Oh yeah, can't flirt, riiiggghhhttt Sakura, you playa.

Sasuke began to search the ground as Temari and Sakura rounded the corner and began to search the bushes. A few minutes later, he approached Sakura.

"This?" He asked throwing his hand out.

"OH YES! Thank you SO much Sasuke!" She exclaimed.

They chatted for a while and Temari said they had to go. Sakura sighed.

"Ok. Umm. Bye Sasuke, thanks for helping me." Sakura said reluctantly tearing her eyes from his. They had sat there the entire time locked in one another's soul.

"Wait, Sakura… do you… erm… I mean… would you like to… goonadate…with me?" He asked blushing. She and Temari laughed at his sudden scramble in words.

Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"Yes. I would love to Sasuke."

Ok so here is chappy three peoples…

Three reviews buys you chappy three!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cant wait for the DATE!!!!!!

Read and review.

---

**Sakura: **YAY! I'm going on a date!

**Sasuke Fan Girls: **Sakura you're a hoe!!!!!!!

**Sasuke:** Don't say that!

**Heartened Depression: **Awwwww Sasuke and Sakura, sittin' in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g.,,

**Sakura: **Shut up! (blushing) or I'll put a shovel up your censcored+

**Heartened Depression: **( backing away from Sakura.) Um… Sasuke,… HELP! SAKURA AND BARNEY ARE GONNA EAT ME WITH SHOVELS FOR FORKS!!!  
**Everyone but H.D.: **What the fuck?!

Lol

**Heartened Depression (three reviews get chappy 3!!)**

**Oh and sorry 4 it b-ing a short chappy!!!!!**


End file.
